The Camp-Half-Blood Olympic Games
by Apollo's Child
Summary: The Romans have come to Camp-Half-blood for the Olympic Games! Connor and Travis start it off with an awesomely cool chariot, entered in the chariot races! Who will win the Archery games? Can anyone beath the record for javelin-throwing? Will the Greeks beat the Romans in the War Games? Read to find out! Please review!
1. The Hermes-Mobile

**I hope you all like this story! It's my 6****th****, so it should be good. If you do like it, check out my other stories, review, and go to Artemis's Hunters (profile) and vote on the poll. Thank you! **

Connor POV

Today was the day for the Camp Half-Blood Olympic Games. My brother Travis was working on a seriously cool chariot with the words 'HERMES FOR KING' painted on the sides. The chariot games were today, along with the Archery games, the javelin-throwing competition, and the running race. Tomorrow had war games (The Romans had come too, to show off.), lava wall climbing, and obstacle courses.

Chiron and the twelve major gods were sitting in the stands, along with Hestia and Hades, and a few of the minor gods and goddesses like Iris, Hecate, and Hebe. Hermes watched my brother and I work on the hopefully winning chariot with a critical eye.

The other pairings for the chariot races were Annabeth and Percy, Hazel and Frank, Reyna and Jason, Octavian and Danielle Flynn, from the Apollo cabin, who looked very pained to be working with a maniacal, teddy-bear murdering, psycho-Roman. Many other partners were also working. I told Travis to keep working, and slunk off to eavesdrop on the unfortunate pair of Danielle and Octavian.

"We descendants of Apollo must stick together! Only _we_ can win against these barbarians! Stand tall; don't give the Greeks a bad reputation! Or worse, a bad reputation for _me_ about choosing partners!" Octavian rambled encouragingly. Danielle groaned. Well, who _would_ like to find out they were related to a Roman oracle of sorts?

"C'mon, Connor, we need to _win!_ Come help!" Travis beckoned. I zipped away before Octavian could find out where I was hiding, and went to work on the chariot.

"I'll get the horses." Travis told me, leaving me to put on the last wheel of our 'Hermes-mobile.'

Just as Travis came back with two black pegasi and started to attach them to the chariot, Chiron yelled, "Olympians! To your places! The chariot races will commence in five point two minutes!"

I rushed the chariot to our starting point, glancing at Percy and Annabeth's chariot. The sides were decorated with a flowing seaweed pattern behind a gray wing, two yellow eyes painted on in the front. I could see where their weapons were hidden; Greek fire, potato guns (don't know where those came from), swords and shields.

I looked back at our own weapon system, and whistled. Ours were way better. We had paint ball guns, laser tag guns, marshmallow guns, firework-exploding arrows with bows, and an awesome defense system that included a bullet-proof, celestial bronze convertible cover that basically turned the chariot to a tall, invincible, convertible. We Hermes kids like to ride in style.

"Ready everyone? Three, two, one! GO! Let the games begin!" Chiron shouted, waving his black checkered flag down.

I raced the horses forward.

"GO! GO! GO!" I yelled. Travis launched a firework at Danielle and Octavian's bright yellow chariot. It left a dent in the side that made Octavian gasp like one of his stuffed animals would have.

"Oh yeah! Feel the wrath of Hermes!" Travis yelled triumphantly.

**Please review! I hope you liked it! I will update soon!**


	2. Marshmallows and Hellhound Shit

**Hey everyone, I know the last chapter was kind of short, but that was only the beginning! This chapter should satisfy everyone's need for laughter and entertainment. Just make sure to review afterwards, especially if you want (drum roll please) A…SHOUT OUT! If I have AT LEAST fifteen reviews by the next time I update, everyone who has reviewed will get a shout-out! What? You say that's called bribery? You don't say…ah well. It works! Prove me right, and get me over fifteen reviews. Okay, enough chit-chat, here is the second chapter:**

Travis POV

Our 'Hermiot' raced at top speed down the track. Over the flailing wings of the Pegasus, I saw a sharp turn up ahead.

"Connor, take the reins! See the turn up ahead? I can bomb Percabeth and take them out!" I shouted over the rumbling of over a dozen hooves. I found out about Percabeth online. Connor nodded and reached for the reins and steered the Pegasi into a good position for the turn up ahead. I held on to the glimmering rail of the chariot, reached into the weapon storage area, and brought out a marshmallow gun.

"Seriously, Travis? I know we got those for a reason, but I don't think marshmallows will defeat the chariot of two demigod heroes," Connor said, rolling his eyes. I patted him on the shoulder and said, "Trust me."

I closed the compartment and aimed for Percabeth. They were about to take the turn, when Percy looked behind him and saw me. His eyes widened.

'NOT THE MARSHMALLOW GUN! HAVE MERCY! HAVE MERCY!" He yelled frantically. That startled Annabeth, which frightened the Pegasi, which caused the whole chariot to creak as the Pegasi reared up. And, naturally, that caused us to catch up a bit.

With Percy still freaking out, and an annoyed Annabeth, they turned the corner. I shot right between the two demigod's heads and at the Pegasi. The Pegasi that got hit turned around in an attempt to eat the marshmallow. Both Pegasi raced in different directions, and the chariot flipped over.

"Nice work, brother, although I seriously doubt you needed to take that risk with a marshmallow gun. This is what I would have done," Connor told me, picking up a jar of Greek fire. He aimed at the nearest chariot behind us as I grabbed the reins, and threw it at them. It was Hazel and Nico.

"This is hellhound shit!" yelled Nico angrily as the fire engulfed the chariot, although for some reason the fire looked more like goo. Hazel looked ready to jump off. I laughed in triumph. Connor sat back down and held the reins once more, chuckling.

"He's right about that," Connor said, almost…giggling? I stared at him curiously.

"About what?"

"The hellhound shit!"

"What do you mean?" I said, suspicion in my voice. Connor answered my question by rolling a jar of Greek fire out from another weapon compartment. I gasped, and then broke out in laughter.

"You loaded a jar with hellhound shit? I thought it looked odd." I laughed, but stopped abrubtly when a thought struck me. "Where'd you get it?"

Connor waved aside the question.

"Let's just leave it at, 'I loaded a jar with hellhound shit'."

I stood up. Connor did too, raising his chin.

"You didn't take that from the forest, where Ms. O Leary takes her walks, did you?"

"Well I didn't take it from the city."

"You genius, you! You must've been actually _listening_ when Chiron insisted he teach us about the properties of manure!" I praised Connor, wrapping my arm around him. He grinned and took a mini bomb out of his pocket, and tossed it around his fingers.

"I also got Leo to make this for me. It'll destroy about three chariots, but it's designed to protect demigods! I say, since we're in the lead, we just set the timer, and leave it right here, and by the time the other's get here, it'll explode!" Connor said enthusiastically. I grinned too and nodded, but my nodding slowed down until it stopped altogether. I looked over at the reins.

The reins were left on the seat, the Pegasi were just galloping as if nothing happened, and the other chariots were so far behind I couldn't see them, except Danielle and Octavian's, who were still a ways back. I looked back at Connor.

"You-were-supposed-to-be-driving-you-dim-wit."

Connor looked at me, shock written across his face. After a moment of shock, he sat down and frantically grabbed the reins. Apollo's descendants were gaining on us. I set the little bomb that Connor had set down on the seat beside him and dropped it behind us.

"I SHANT BE AFRAID OF YOUR LITTLE MARSHMALLOW CONTRAPTIONS! I SHANT FEAR FINGER FOOD, NOT EVEN MALIGNANT MARSHMALLOWS!" Octavian screamed. Danielle put her palm to her forehead exasperatedly. Before I could reply, a BOOM was heard and the chariot shot skyward, breaking into pieces. The explosion reached the faint outline of the third-place chariot, which exploded too. I heard two more explosions, and decided that it had created a chain reaction. I suppose you could call the bomb, A Connor Ca-Boom Chain Creator.

Connor tapped my arm, and I turned to see the finish line spread out before us. We both cheered, and Connor shook the reins a little harder.

Right before the finish line, the Pegasi came to a screeching halt. They just stood there pathetically, munching grass, and looking at us expectantly. I could hear the other chariots rattling towards us. Connor whipped the reins in frustration. Then I remembered:

"Oh (Insert Greek Swear Word Here)! The marshmallow break! I forgot the marshmallow break!" I cursed, and fumbled in the weapon storage until finding a bag of marshmallow ammunition. I chucked them at the Pegasi, they ate them appreciatively, and stepped over the finish line.

"YEAH! WE WON! WE WON, CONNOR, WE WON!" I shouted in triumph. Connor looked pleased but confused yet annoyed all at the same time. I nudged him. "What gives?"

"Why did the Pegasi need a MARSHMALLOW BREAK?"

"I'll explain later! C'mon, let's go get out prize."

**So, did it live up to your expectations? Please send in any suggestions you have for partners, game ideas, who should win, what should happen, etc, for a shout-out. Bye!**


End file.
